Methods and apparatuses in accordance with principles of inventive concepts relate to a dynamic voltage frequency scaling (DVFS) method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a DVFS controlling method for efficiently managing power consumption and performance based a result of analyzing an operational scenario and an apparatus, such as a system on chip (SOC), using the same. By operational scenario we mean the manner in which the system operates, or, simply, operational mode. For example, one operational scenario may be associated with an arbitrary function, such as playing an electronic game. Another operational scenario may be associated with the function of playing a video file. And another operational scenario may be associated with the function of running an arbitrary function, such as playing an electronic game and, concurrently, playing a video file. The operational scenario may provide an indication of the level of power required and whether the power level requirements may fluctuate (and, if so, how much the requirements may fluctuate), for example.
The term “microprocessor” is used, generally, herein to refer to a processing apparatus integrated in a single integrated circuit, or chip, and that systematically performs operations in a preset order under control of microcode.
The term system on a chip (SOC) is used, generally, herein to refer to a processing apparatus that integrates various functional blocks (e.g., a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, an interface unit, a digital signal processing circuit, an analog signal processing circuit, etc.) in a single, or few, semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs) to realize an electronic system, such as a computer system, using a limited number of integrated circuits. An SOC may include various functions, such as a processor function, a multimedia function, a graphic function, an interface function, and a security function, for example.
Power consumption in electronic devices may have a variety of negative effects. For example, operating temperatures may rise, thereby reducing reliability; operating life, such as associated with a limited power source such as a battery, may be reduced, and additional equipment and/or structures may be required to dissipate heat. Concerns related to power consumption may be especially acute in highly-integrated electronic systems, such as an SOC, for example, particularly in applications where the SOC is employed as an element of a portable, battery-powered system. In order to address such negative consequences, an electronic system may employ a dynamic voltage frequency scaling process whereby power consumption is managed in order to provide a desirable level of performance while limiting power consumption.